The present invention relates to motor vehicle antitheft devices in general, and more particularly to a motor vehicle theft deterrent device providing a visual distress signal accompanied by poor operation of a stolen motor vehicle.
Protecting motor vehicles against theft has generally been accomplished in the past by means of, for example, combination door locks, hidden ignition inhibiting switches, hidden fuel shut-off valves, and the like, discouraging the starting and unauthorized operation of the motor vehicle engine. Other means have also been used in the past to attract attention upon unauthorized operation of a motor vehicle, such as door switches which, upon unauthorized opening of the door, operate, generally intermittently, the horn and/or the headlights of the vehicle, sometimes accompanied by the activation of a separate alarm horn of high intensity.
Other devices have been also designed for permitting limited operation of a motor vehicle by unauthorized operators, but nevertheless discouraging continuous operation of the vehicle, such as for example the vehicle anti-theft foiling device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,197 which permits the vehicle engine to start in an apparently normal manner and operate normally for a brief period of time. After the vehicle has been driven for a short period of time, the ignition system becomes irregularly interrupted, thus simulating malfunction of the engine which serves to discourage the unlawful operator from continuing with the attempted theft.